


I remembered you older and taller

by Storyflight



Series: Rantaro Amami Week 2019 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe - No Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Normal High School, And I had to slip in Amatojo/Kirumami because it's me....Story...the Amatojo hoe, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Children, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Haha the marching band thing is SO Self-indulgent, I enjoy the thought of them being best friends and I might do it again, I promised Tox I would write something with Mukuro and Rantaro and well, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It goes from 8 to 18 to 28, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Rantaro Amami Week, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Self-Indulgent, Separations, Teenagers, Time Skips, there was an attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: But you're younger and smallerSo who's gonna call her and sayThat you're here at last?-Older and Taller; Regina Spektor---Rantaro loves their best friend and misses her.---Day 2: Sail/Bracelet





	I remembered you older and taller

**Author's Note:**

> Rantaro Amami Week starts tomorrow!! It's being hosted by [ToxicPineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple)
> 
> [Here is the promo with the prompts!!!](https://bidoof-more-like-bigoof.tumblr.com/post/187814800110/so-im-doing-a-thing)

Who knew this wooden boat two eight-year-old children stole would come in handy. It hasn’t been touched in years, surely Rantaro’s parents would not mind if he borrowed it?

“Paddle faster! I want to head over to that forest over there!”

“Taro…” Mukuro muttered, “My arms hurt...why am I the one in the back, shouldn’t it be you?”

The child stuck his tongue out in protest. If he was in the back, then how would they find new places to investigate and explore? Rantaro always had a really good eye for exploration while Mukuro could easily sense any danger around.

They were a perfect duo! Rantaro cannot wait to travel all around the world with Mukuro one day! They’re only eight and take trips in the small forest that’s in the back of their neighbourhood.  _ Once we become adults, no one can stop us! Not our sisters! Parents, nobody! _

Rantaro never wanted to leave Mukuro side!

Their boat stopped at the small shore, leading to a new area of the forest. They stepped out, Mukuro took the rope and stick to keep the boat in place. It was small and enough for the two kids, so it’s weight won’t be a problem. If the boat somehow floated away, they will be fine. The river is not deep and they can swim. 

The forest itself stretched out a couple of kilometres and the water was laughable to an adult. To kids? It’s like travelling across the country.

“Alright!” Rantaro pulled a branch from a nearby tree and marked the dirt, “Let’s go look for some treasure, Muku!!”

“Uh...Yea, sure” she held on to his hand and followed the taller child through the unfamiliar forest.

No animals presents, lots of bugs, thin trees, and dirt. If any animals are roaming about, it might be a squirrel, bird, or snake. They did find a fox weeks ago, but it ran away before they were able to get a better view. “What do you think we will find today?”

“I don’t know…” Mukuro shrugged, “Maybe...dirt...more trees?

“Hey, what’s wrong? You’re usually really happy about our adventures! Don’t tell me you’re…” he gasped sadly, “T-Too old for them…?”

“W-What?! No! It’s just...I got some bad news today…” She looked down at the ground, running her foot along the ground, “So…”

“Bad news?” Rantaro’s excited eyes dimmed down. He never liked it when his best friend received bad news. First, there was the passing of her twin sister two years ago and now there’s more? Mukuro doesn’t deserve any of this.

“We have to move, far far away…” she confessed, “I believe it’s out of Asia? I am not sure...but my parents were talking and…”

“Oh…” His eyes made a small squint. Rantaro was trying his best not to cry, he had to stay strong for Mukuro. “I...when?”

“It’s not until next month...so these will be our last adventures together. B-But I…” The freckled girl went through her pocket and handed him a strange item. “I have this”

It was jewellery. Rantaro never cared for accessories, not as much as his sister. It had black beads all around with two gems on different ends, A Turquoise and Opal.

“W-What’s this?” He croaked, rubbing his watery eyes. No matter how hard he tried, Rantaro ended up crying. They had a month until she leaves...so each trip they take could potentially be their last. This current trip could be their last. “Is it for me…?”

“They’re friendship bracelets! I have one that’s the same!” Mukuro’s voice grew cheerful. She’s happy about giving the gift, how come? It’s a farewell gift. “It’s as strong as our bond! So even when we are apart, we are always together! Then if we both have a crazy change in looks, we know who we are because of the bracelets!!”

Mukuro slipped the bracelet on his wrist. It was pretty big, he will have to be careful that it doesn’t slip off of him. She began to put on her friendship bracelet that’s identical to his. “Best friends forever...right, ‘Taro?”

He sniffed once more. “Of...Of course, best friends forever, Muku…”

Mukuro gave him a small grin, “Now, we should keep exploring...I want to see if there is treasure”

——

Rantaro started crying.

Their wrist was naked, but the sensation of jewellery wrapped around it was still there. They adored accessories, from necklaces to earrings to wristbands. They like them, but there’s one that was more valuable than the silver ring on their pointer finger. That said accessory on their wrist was gone.

How did this happen? They never take it off, only when they know they’ll be in a risky situation and places it in a safe place. Other than that, it never left their side. 

They looked all around the lockers, the floor, the stairs, classrooms, everywhere. School was over and everyone was busy with any extracurricular activities. They had until an hour and a half till Marching Band rehearsal, they  _ need  _ to find it before it begins.

The longer they searched, the temptation to break down.

How can close to a decade later, they lose the one thing that meant the world to them? When Mukuro moved, Rantaro was in a pit of sadness for years. Travelling, big and small, did not seem as fun as before and making friends was never their priority. Rantaro had some friends, but they were convinced that they would separate just like Mukuro.

They wanted to graduate school and travel around the world to find their best friend.

“Has anyone seen a bracelet that has black beads...t-then a-a Opal and Turquoise o-on opposite s-s-sides” Rantaro sniffed. They were scared of their classmates' answers.

“No…?” Tsusmugi placed one hand on her hip. Those two never got along, unlike her girlfriend Angie.

“Have you checked the lost and found, Rantaro~?” Angie chirped and clapped her small hands together. Rantaro has, that was the first place they looked and there was nothing. It was a bracelet, lost and found was for keys and IDs.

“I think it’s gone for good...I cannot believe it”

“It’s...only a bracelet. I’m sure Angie can make you a new one”

“It’s more than just a bracelet!” Why would Tsumugi make such a rude remark like that?! She was not the school’s bully by any means, just petty. “My best friend in the whole wide world gave it to me before she moved away. Ten years later and I never lost it till now…”

Rantaro held back more tears, what in the world were they supposed to do without the bracelet?! They promised Mukuro they would keep it forever, indicating that their friendship would stay strong even while they’re apart.

All they could imagine is seeing Mukuro again and asking about the bracelet. Telling her that they lost it, growing angry about their most prized possession, and never want to talk to them again.

“Thanks, Anyway…” Rantaro left the couple and kept looking around. Everyone said no about seeing the bracelet, no hints of the gems on the ground, it’s hopeless. 

_ Will I ever see her again? _ It has been almost ten years with no news about Mukuro’s state. Nowhere on social media, in the papers, in the area...she was off the grid. Maybe it was a good thing that the bracelet was lost, they’re able to move on and not dwell on a childhood friendship that would never return. All that they know, she could be dead.

The clock was ticking, the rehearsal was inching closer and they need to prepare for the tiresome afternoon. Rantaro still needs to change, eat a small snack, set up their Tenor Saxophone, and meet up with their section to go over the woodwind feature in the show. So...technically, Rantaro had half an hour until the search is a failure. 

“Rantaro!! Rantaro!! Rantaro!!”

Two things made them happy, only two. One was anything about Mukuro...then the second being another student in their school.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Kirumi must’ve been running, judging by her staggered breathing. Her hands were held together as if she was carrying a small item. “I heard you were looking for this. I found it on your desk…” she opened her hands to reveal the bracelet. Rantaro felt like they were going to explode from happiness and reassurance.

“Oh my god! Kirumi! Thank you so much!! I could kiss you right now!”

“I-I’m sorry…?”

“Uh...sorry, a figure of speech!”  _ Absolutely, I was joking. It’s not like I had a crush on you since freshman year! Wasn’t staring at you all through band camp! Did not have the woodwind section send you those cute plushies when you were in a bad rut. Not hopelessly in love with every note you play on the Clarinet and Bass Clarinet! Nope, that’s not me! Rantaro Amami does not have a MAJOR crush on you, Woodwind Captain Kirumi Tojo! That’s hilarious!!  _ “Don’t you think so?”

“Think of what?”

“Oh! Nothing! Sorry!!”

They’re thanking every God in heaven and hell and on other planets and universes and earth that they are a pining mess. 

Before they accidentally mess up something again, they took the bracelet from Kirumi gingerly slid it back on their wrist. It still fits the same way before they lost it. Their hand was big enough to avoid slipping, wondered what happened between then and now.

Doesn’t matter. It was back and all of their negative monologues about Mukuro were thrown out the window. It must be a sign that they shouldn’t give up yet.

“...Well...uh…” Kirumi rubbed her arm, “I will...see you at rehearsal?” There was a deep shade of blush on her cheeks. “Unless you...lost something else. I can help you look…”

“A-Ah...Nah...Thank you again, I-I owe you one...the bracelet means a-a lot to me”

“There’s...There’s no need” her words were separated and hesitant. Rantaro really had to let that ‘kissing’ statement come out. She knew it was a joke, right? Well, it wasn’t, they want her to believe it is.

“See ya, Tojo!” They waved goodbye to the other student. Once she was not in their vision, Rantaro hurried out of the hallway so their extreme embarrassment could vanish.

——

God, Rantaro was tired. The heavy rain made them drowsy, but they cannot fall asleep with a baby in their arms.

“Do you want me to carry her? Because I don’t mind” Kirumi raised an eyebrow at her spouse. She was in charge of carrying the bag and umbrella. “We can have a trade-off”

“I’m fine...once we make it back home then I can rest...as long as Reika doesn’t wake me up”

“I’m sure she will be sleeping all night. Tsumugi and Angie’s arts and crafts session had all of the kids tuckered out”

“Thank goodness” Rantaro loved their daughter to bits, but the days were they have to wake up from her crying gets to them  _ a lot.  _

It’s way past the Amami-Tojo’s family bedtime. They said they would stay till 7 until Maki and Kaito came with their son. Rantaro was a sucker for kids and had to stay longer.  _ “Aw, but Kirumi! Look at him!! We have to stay a little longer...I’m sure Reika doesn’t mind, she is having a lot of fun!” _

Then more of their classmates came, whether alone or with someone else. It felt like a small class reunion.

“Oh! Excuse me!”

A small child, maybe all of three years old, bumped into Rantaro’s legs. “Sorry!”

Rantaro and Kirumi stopped walking. Why was there a child out in front of a cafe? In the rain? Where was her parent? Parents? “Are you alone?” Kirumi asked.

“No! Mama’s inside. I wanted to touch the rain” She’s very good at speaking for being three years old. Rantaro wonders if Reika would be the same.

When she pointed at the cafe door, a small bracelet made a swishing sound from her wrist. At first, Rantaro assumes it was any other bracelet, then they saw one of the gemstones.

Turquoise.

“Can you hold her? I will take the umbrella”

The two had their exchange, waking Reika up and causing her to mutter in confusion. It wasn’t much, she’s still tired and had no energy to cry or anything in the latter.

Rantaro kneeled to the child’s level. Her hair was black and short, curled at the end with side-swept bangs. Her eyes were grey with freckles scattered across her plump cheeks. If this wasn’t  _ her  _ kid, Rantaro was going to be scared about this child for the rest of their life.

“What’s your name?”

The child blinked. With their wife and daughter behind them, all sense of danger vanished. “I’m...Kisa” 

“...Kisa? I have a small question for you, where did you get your bracelet?”

“Mama” Kisa answered, “When I’m scared, she….s-she let me hold it so I feel safe. She said it….makes her feel safe when she was young, so I hold on to it too! I’m extra extra extra careful!”

“...That’s” It has to be her. There’s no way it could be someone else. Who else would have matching bracelets with the October and December birthstone? In the same place too?

“Hey, Kisa” Rantaro held out their wrist to reveal the same bracelet. “Has your Mother ever mentioned about someone named Rantaro…?”

Kisa was silent for a moment and examined the bracelet. It took her all of five seconds before she gasped and ran into the cafe. Even with the closed doors, she could be heard from the outside.

“That has to be Mukuro’s daughter!” They declared to Kirumi, “The bracelet, the freckles, the hair!! Kirumi, it’s been twenty years and I’m finally going to see her again!!”

Their wife grinned. It was subtle but held so much happiness for Rantaro. As for Reika, she was sleepy and confused.

“Look! Look, Mama!” Kisa returned with a taller and older female behind her. The hairstyle was similar minus the curls and slightly longer. Grey eyes and freckles were identical.

“It’s him!!”

‘Mama Mukuro’ was stunned. This would be the time in most situations where they go “HHHEEEEYY” and do a tight embrace or half hug. It could occur, after their awkward silence and staring.

She was shorter than both Kirumi and Rantaro. Her attire was a nice white blouse and a long black skirt, complemented by red heels. She’s changed so much and hasn’t changed a bit at the same time. 

“If it isn’t my travel buddy. If only I still had my boat” they laughed.

“Rantaro!! I-I...it’s been SO long!!” She held onto their hand “Look at you! Now you're starting to enjoy jewellery...and you have not changed a bit! You have a family of your own!! I-I’m sorry, I’m Mukuro Ikusaba. This little girl here is Kisa Ikusaba.”

“Kirumi Amami-Tojo...this is Reika, she’s pretty sleepy though so expect her to be unresponsive”

“Hi…” Reika waved one hand with her face buried in her Kirumi’s neck.

“Hiii! She’s so adorable…” Mukuro cooed, “You make some pretty babies...thought about having her be a big sister?”

“Not anytime soon, trust me” Rantaro chuckled, “Now...Who is Kisa’s…?”

“I’m a single parent, long story. It’s fine, but...I-I” she squeezed their hand, “It’s so amazing to see you again! I’ve been on social media but I have to cover m-my name. O-Once again, long story...I-I never thought I would see you again!”

“It’s—“ Rantaro was at a loss for words. It wasn’t because of how emotional they were, Mukuro finally pulled them into a loving hug. They wrapped their arms around her, playfully swaying back and forth. “Muuuuukkkkkkuuuuuu!”

“Taaaaarrrrroooo!” She laughed. 

“Muuuuukkkkuuuu!!”

“Muku!!” Reika repeated in her small voice. Kirumi let out a small laugh, “Yes, that’s your Auntie Muku”

Mukuro quickly released the hug and took out a small card from her bag.

“So we can stay in contact. Say who you are first and then we can go from there. Maybe we can...do something together? Only if your family is alright with it…”

Kirumi took one step forward. “Well, we have a cruise planned with some of our friends. I’m sure Rantaro would be happy to bring you and Kisa along. Reika would enjoy her company too...when she’s not trying to sleep.”

“And you do not have to worry about payment! My father...owns the said cruising company, so everything is on the house”

Mukuro’s grey eyes widened, “Wow, I forgot that your family was rich as hell. I can always pitch in for something as a way of thanks...for everything. W-Well, it’s getting late so...Kisa and I have to head home”

“Bye, Uncle Taro!” Kisa squeaked, “Bye, Rei! Bye, Auntie Ki!”

“Bye-bye…” Rantaro heart felt warm. She was such a precious kid with an amazing Mother. They do wonder what happened to her other parent.

This was the best goodbye exchange between the two best friends because they know it wouldn't be the last one.

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey, Story, what happened to Mukuro's-"  
I don't know, let's say they died or something, whoops
> 
> Reika is a lovechild I made almost a year ago. She's the Ultimate Tour Guide and a sweetie...I also designed a younger brother...Maybe I will do more with the lovechildren, cause I have some for Irumatsu and PekoNia


End file.
